objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Object Squad vs Evil Ghost Leafy
The Object Squad vs Evil Ghost Leafy is short fanfiction created by ButterBlaziken230. It involves Question Box, Fire Exity and -1 trying to defeat Evil Ghost Leafy. Story Story begins with Fire Exity lying on the floor, while -1 talks to her -1: So then, he jumped right in front of me! Fire Exity: to sound impressed Wow, cool. -1: Hey! I know you’re faking it. Fire Exity: What? -1: Faking that you care. Ya’ don’t. Fire Exity: to something on the floor LOOK! IT’S BIRD POOP! RUN! Exity runs away -1: Hmph. Why does she care about that? Ghost Leafy appears in front of -1 -1: W-w-w-What... Fire Exity: back RUN!! RUN!! Question Box: along Hey guys- WOAH! Evil Ghost Leafy? Fire Exity: YES! RUN! 3 run away while Evil Ghost Leafy chases them -1: What do we do, Question Box? Question Box: Maybe I could create a power-up! Box tries to squeeze out a power-up, but fails -1: What now? Fire Exity: Let’s hide behind this rock. three huddle behind a large rock in the ground Question Box: whisper Should I try now? -1: whisper Go for it. Box creates a fire flower. Fire Exity: Woo-hoo! Hooray! Exity’s chanting attracts Evil Ghost Leafy -1: oops. Box eats the fire flower and starts throwing fireballs at Evil Ghost Leafy, dealing some damage. Question Box: It’s working! Fire Exity: Great work, Question Box! Whenever we’re in trouble, you’re always there with a power-up! -1: Not 30 seconds ago. Question Box: Shhhhh! Fire Exity: As I was saying, thank y- Exity notices that Evil Ghost Leafy has turned invisible -1: What? Fire Exity: He’s gone! We defeated him! Yeah! Ghost Leafy reappears, but is larger and has 4 arms Question Box: You celebrated too early. Ghost Leafy shoots a laser from his eyes, and destroys the rock. -1 runs around in a panic while the others stand still and look at him Question Box: What are you doing? -1: FIRE EXITY!! WHY AREN’T YOU PANICKING LIKE CRAZY!? Fire Exity: Oh yeah. RUN!!! three of them run away from Evil Ghost Leafy as the camera angle changes to a 2D perspective -1: There’s no way we can take him out! Question Box: Or is there? points to [[Green Face] working on a trebuchet] Green Face: Oh my gosh! Is that Evil Leafy? -1: Yeah! We need to launch something out of your trebuchet to deal some damage! Green Face: Okay! Then I can receive some feedback, and further improve this already fantastic product! Thank you for giving me th- Question Box: Get on with it. Green Face: Fine. Face picks up -1 and puts him in the trebuchet. He is launched into Evil Ghost Leafy. This deals a fair amount of damage, and even stuns him Fire Exity: Wow! A lot of damage! -1: Ow, my head... falls on the floor Fire Exity: But you did literally KNOCK HIM OUT BECAUSE YOU PUT HIM IN THERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SUCH DAMAGE COULD REALLY HURT HIS SKULL! Exity’s rambling is seen in the background, while Question Box talks to -1 Question Box: You okay though? -1: Yep. high five eachother, with -1 using his feet Question Box: Time for some fireballs again! Box throws some more fireballs, and [[Evil Ghost Leafy] dies] Evil Ghost Leafy: Arghhhhhwaaaaaa! -1: What the heck is “Arghhhhwaaaaa”? Fire Exity: Probably the cry that indicates he’s dead! Question Box: Hooray! -1: Thanks Green Face, for letting us use the trebuchet! Green Face: No problem! Fire Exity: Let’s go home. Category:Fanfiction Category:Versus Fanfiction Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230